Electrochemical cells typically include a cathode comprising a cathode active material and an anode comprising an anode active material. The cathode active material and the anode active material can participate in one or more electrochemical reactions, which can be used to generate electrical current.
The anode and the cathode of the electrochemical cell typically include current collectors, which are used to transport electrons into and/or out of the electrode with which the current collector is associated. Most typically, the current collector is in the form of a metal layer adjacent to the region in which the electrode active material is located. One disadvantage of using a metal sheet is its poor adhesion to the electrode and therefore reduced electrical contact between these two.
Accordingly, improvements to electrochemical cells are desired.